birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Night! - Ch.1
Our story begins when a remote from space was created by aliens and one day was arrived at earth by crashing down an attraction and a man working at a toy store decided to steal the remote tool from the alien ship and the aliens forgot about the remote so they returned to their planet but little did they know is that the aliens actually did needed the remote for something important but the question was why? After that happened, five orphanages for born and we related to each other. Their names with Angel (A yellow haired girl), Cindy (A brown haired girl), Jadie (A blue haired girl), Sallie (A pail haired girl), and Lu (A black haired girl) which be came best friends but didn't get a family so the aunt decided to bring them house as their guardian and they had a great time living with her and even at christmas they went to visit santa and the mall, the thing was that the orphanage required someone to adopt them by when the year was over. So the aunt took them to a nice house where a father took care for them while the aunt lived by herself in your mansion. 15 Years later the aunt was ready to see a movie at the brand new movie theater when a family were their to see the movie as well as her but when the girl of the family was going somewhere the aunt disappeared and when while everyone was out of the movie theater she found the grandmother tangled by some ropes locked up in a secret area in the movie theater and she knew it was their family that could of done it but she couldn't have called the police because it would make her lonely with no one so she was silent with her family. Then they went to the place of the aunt and decided to live their because they moved out of their house due to the place being closed and when they moved in they found a remote (The same remote that was from the aliens), they decided to press a button and of course nothing happened but the daughter decided to keep the remote to herself. The theater was now closed because the security of the place found the aunt in dead sleep and the theater was never opened to this day. That daughter was named Eli and she was the one that had a sleepover with us even if she is nice she is still hiding something from us and her family, should we have trusted her, who knows. But now it's too late My name is Sallie and my friends were walking to the sleepover, The neighborhood had mountains with pine trees and a gloomy type of houses, their was also a sign saying missing maybe saying missing aunt or something but who knows and group of where riding of a bus probably meaning they were going to prom or something. We continued walking and I got a feeling that some people on the streets where people we had as a deja vu or people we actually have saw before like we some people on cars and one bikes but you know they say "Strange things happen on a full moon". The house looked like the house we lived in while we where babies but it looked spooky on the outside but nice in the inside. While arriving our dad decided to go home because he had to go somewhere. Cindy asked us what the place is and Lu said it was 1010 Raven Lane which was a wierd titled but it was the place and fun fact the place even had a spooky story on the internet but didn't make sense, then angel said that no one lives their anymore which was true but was not true was that eli's family had moved a couple of weeks ago but the strange thing was that Lu saw Eli in the movie theater right before...